The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: One Lightclan cat gets tired of being attacked by rouges for no reason. So he decides to go into hiding. Will the Rouges find him again? What will his life be outside of the clan?
1. Chapter 1

~I do not own the Warriors Series nor do I attend to. The Warriors Series belongs to Erin Hunter~

* * *

"We will be back. Mark my words." A brown tom hissed and signaled six other cats to follow him as they left. A white tom huffed. His shoulder was bleeding pretty badly and his ear was torn. He collapsed to the ground.

"Stormlight!" A brown she-cat ran towards the tom.

"Littlepaw, you fought well." Stormlight smiled to the young apprentice.

Littlepaw smiled. "Are you alright?" Littlepaw asked.

"What happened to the patrol?"

"They ran after the rouges to make sure they are truly leaving. " Littlepaw scent the air. A patrol of four cats entered where the battle had ended.

"They are gone." A black tom mewed. "Stormlight, are you alright?"

"I will be fine, Blackstripe." Stormlight mewed.

"Come on. Let's get back to camp so Nightwing can take a look at you." Stormlight got to his paws. "Silvercloud, run head and tell Skystar." A white she-cat with silver with spots ran to camp. Stormlight let the patrol lead him back to camp.

At camp, a brown tom and a black she-cat were waiting with Silvercloud. The patrol walked in, still supporting Stormlight. The black she-cat ran to Stormlight.

"Bring him to my den." She mewed. The brown tom followed. Once inside the medicine cats den, the black she-cat got to work.

"Silvercloud tells me rouges attacked. Is this true?" Stormlight winced as the black she-cat put poultice on his shoulder.

"Yes, Skystar, the same ones that attacked me the last time."

Skystar sighed. "Nightwing, has Starclan spoken to you?" Skystar asked. The black she-cat shook her head.

"No. Starclan has been silent." Nightwing explained. Skystar shook his head.

"Skystar," Stormlight mewed. "I think Littlepaw is ready to become a warrior. She fought bravely in the battle with the rouges and she is a fine hunter." Skystar smiled.

"Then we will hold a warrior ceremony tonight." Skystar left the medicine cats den.

"All cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting." Skystar's called. Apprentice, warriors, queens, kits and elders either made their way into the clearing or stayed near their dens. "Littlepaw, Jaypaw. Please step forward." Littlepaw and Jaypaw, a black and brown tom, made their way towards the Highledge.

"I, Skystar, Leader of Lightclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in return." Skystar looked at Littlepaw. "Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you will be known as Littlepebble. Starclan honors you for your bravery and your loyalty and welcomes you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Skystar then looked at Jaypaw. "Jaypaw, do you promise to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Jaywhisker. Starclan honors you for your quick thinking and friendship and welcomes you as full warrior of Lightclan." Skystar jumped off the Highledge. He rested his muzzle on the new warriors. Littlepebble and Jaywhisker licked his shoulder.

"Littlepebble! Jaywhisker!" The clan chanted.

"As tradition, the new warriors must sit a quiet vigil." Skystar announced. "But before the vigil starts, I have another announcement." The clan fell silent. "A patrol was attacked by a band of rouges again. They were after Stormlight." The clan gasped and started quietly murmuring. "We are unsure why but we are sure the rouges made their way into Waterclan territory."

"Will they come back?" A silver she-cat wondered as she wrapped her tail around her two kits.

"Are they any threat to us?" A ginger tom asked.

"They said that they would be back, but I do not think they are any threat to us." Blackstripe said promptly.

"Any way, I want all patrols to keep a close eye on any patrol. Hunting and border patrols."

"Should we warn Waterclan of these rouges?" Blackstripe asked. Blackstripe was the deputy.

"Good idea Blackstripe." Skystar mewed. "Bring three or four other warriors with you and catch them." Blackstripe nodded. He took a brown tom, Bearclaw, a blue-gray she-cat named Graymist, and a silver she-cat apprentice, Silverpaw. They patrol set off towards the Waterclan territory. "Meeting dismissed."

They cats in the clearing made their way towards their dens. Queens ushered their kits into the nursery, with complaints of not being tired, apprentices quickly went to sleep and warriors were asleep shortly after getting comfortable. Stormlight made his way into the medicine cats den. He lay down in his nest as Skystar entered.

"The rouges are just going to keep coming back until they have me." Stormlight mewed sadly. Skystar nodded.

"I understand. But we are not going to give up."

"Maybe I should leave." Stormlight suggested. "Go into hiding." Skystar shook his head.

"I don't need to lose a warrior, Stormlight. You are needed in the clan."

"But the clan is going to get hurt if I don't."

"Skystar, think about it." Nightwing said as she got comfortable. "Maybe it could help."

"I will think about it." Skystar mewed after a while. "Goodnight."

"'Night," Stormlight and Nightwing said together. Skystar left the medicine cats den and made his way to his den. Littlepebble and Jaywhisker took their place in the middle of the clearing for vigil.

Blackstripe sat near the Waterclan boarder. He scented the air. "A patrol is near." Blackstripe mewed to his patrol. Four cats padded up to the Lightclan warriors.

"What are you doing so close to Waterclan Territory?" A white and brown she-cat hissed.

"Greetings, Gingerspots." Blackstripe said calmly.

"What is it you need, Blackstripe?" A dark gray tom hissed impatiently.

"Darkfur, I have something to tell you." Blackstripe said coolie.

"What is it then?" Darkfur asked.

"We chased a band of rouges off our territory and they headed into yours, down by the river bank, closer to the small pond." Blackstripe warned.

"How many were there?"

"Six," Blackstripe reported.

"We will make sure they never return... Let's go." Darkfur lead the patrol away.

"Let's head back to camp and get some rest." Blackstripe told his patrol.

* * *

The following morning, Blackstripe dismissed the two new warriors and they headed off to find an empty nest in the warriors den and to get some sleep. Skystar made his way out of his den. Blackstripe spotted Skystar and made his way over to the clan leader.

"Good morning, Skystar. The dawn patrol should be arriving back soon." Blackstripe said.

"It is definitely not a good morning, Blackstripe." Skystar looked as if he has been up the whole night or as if he was getting too old to clean his pelt. He was a mess.

"Skystar is there something bothering you." Blackstripe asked concerned for his leader. "Are you feeling alright? Maybe I should..."

"I feel fine, no need to involve Nightwing." Skystar stated. "But we do need to talk. Make sure there is a hunting patrol and meet me in my den." Blackeyes could tell it was serious. He ordered a hunting patrol and quickly headed up to Skystar's den.

Skystar was seated in his den when Blackstripe came in. "Skystar, what is this all about?" Blackstripe asked worried.

"Stormlight has to leave." Skystar said simply. Blackstripe's eyes grew wide.

"Skystar, if it's about the rouges, we can handle them. That is no..."

"Stormlight suggested it." Skystar interrupted.

"But...why?" Blackstripe was clearly confused.

"He wants to help the clan. He doesn't want anyone hurt." Skystar mewed slowly. "I didn't want to let him go, but if he must, then I will not stop him." Skystar said.

"Are you going to go tell him the news?" Blackstripe asked. Skystar just nodded. "Let's go then." Blackstripe said making his way out of Skystar's den. Skystar followed.

In truth, Skystar didn't want to lose one of his best warriors, but every time Stormlight stepped out of camp, for hunting, training his apprentice, or a patrol, he was always attacked. So maybe Stormlight was right. Maybe it would help. But who would it help? Would it help in the leaf-bare when his clan mates needed food? Or maybe a battle, when they needed more cats to help fight off the attacker? Skystar was already made his decision and he almost wanted to change his mind. Blackstripe and Skystar soon entered the medicine cats den. Nightwing was shorting through her herbs and Stormlight was cleaning his pelt, carefully avoiding his freshly covered wounds when Skystar and Blackstripe entered.

"When will Stormlight be out of here Nightwing?" Skystar asked, making Nightwing turn around and Stormlight stop what he was doing to look at his leader.

"Two to three days, why?" Nightwing asked.

"Stormlight, I have thought it over, when you are fit enough, you can leave." Skystar said with a hint of disapproval in his voice. "But rest assured, when this rouge issue is dealt with, you may return back." Skystar added. "And only Starclan knows when that will be."

"Skystar," Stormlight mewed. Skystar turned to look at him.

"What are you going to tell the clan when I leave?" Stormlight asked. Skystar sighed. He didn't think of that.

"When the time comes to telling the clan, I will tell them what I think they should know." Skystar said. A young beautiful tabby she-cat made her way into the medicine cats den.

"Skystar. Blackstripe. There you are." The she-cat said. Blackstripe smiled and nuzzled the she-cat affectedly.

"What did you find on your patrol, Featherwing?" Skystar asked as he turned to face the she-cat.

"Absolutely nothing," Featherwing stated. "No scents of rouges, no sign of them anywhere near the border." Featherwing explained. "We even renewed the scent marks."

"Very good Featherwing," Skystar said with an approving nod.

"Stormlight, let us know when you are leaving. Nightwing, tell us when he is ready." Skystar said before he left. Blackstripe and Featherwing followed Skystar out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. Review and Rate. I will update as much as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

~I do not own the Warriors Series nor do I attend to. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter~

* * *

The next few days were just about the same. The clan still had no clue that Stormlight was leaving shortly and the Rouges still haven't returned. Skystar is sitting in his den when Nightwing and Stormlight entered.

"He is fully healed." Nightwing said to Skystar. Skystar sighed.

"It's so soon." Skystar mewed and shook his head. "Besides, the rouges haven't been spotted since the last attack. Are you sure you have to go?" He was hoping that Stormlight would change his mind.

"They are probably just waiting for me to come out." Stormlight explained. "I don't know why they are attacking me, but once I leave, maybe they will leave the clan alone." Skystar shook his head.

"Stormlight, can you find Blackstripe?" Skystar asked. "He should be here." Stormlight nodded and left.

"Skystar, everything will end soon and then Stormlight can join us again as a clan cat." Nightwing mewed sincerely.

"Why did you agree with him?" Skystar asked looking directly at Nightwing.

"I believe he knows what he is doing." Nightwing mewed softly. "He has been thinking about leaving the clan after the first few attacks were made by the rouges on him. He is getting tired of the fighting." Nightwing stated. "We should let him figure out what is going on." Skystar nodded.

"I guess you know best." Nightwing smiled. "I just wish there was more we could do to help…" Skystar trailed off just as Blackstripe and Stormlight entered the den.

"Skystar what's going on?" Blackstripe asked confused. Blackstripe already had somewhat of a clue on what was going on. Stormlight was healed and he was leaving today.

"Nightwing has confirmed that Stormlight is fully healed and ready to go into hiding." Skystar said. He thought it was different if he said 'Going into hiding' instead of the actually term they used before. It sounded as if once this is straightened out, you are coming back. Instead of leaving, this gave Skystar the impression that Stormlight was 'leaving and never coming back.'

Blackstripe looked at Skystar and then to Stormlight. "So it has come…" Blackstripe too didn't want Stormlight to leave.

"I gave him some traveling herbs, that way he could find a nice place to stay quickly, without leaving much of a trace behind." Nightwing explained. This whole time, Stormlight didn't say a word.

"Before we leave and take you to the boarder, I will announce to clan what is going on. This way they can say goodbye to you." Skystar said. Stormlight nodded. Nightwing, Stormlight and Blackstripe made their way out of Skystar's den. Skystar took a deep breath before making his way out of his den to address the clan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting." Skystar's call rang through camp. Cats made their way out of the dens or stopped what they were doing and gathered in the clearing. All were wondering what the unexpected clan meeting was for.

"The recent rouge attacks a few sunrises have had me thinking, along with a few others. Stormlight is the main source of the attacks. Stormlight decided to leave. I have decided that he should go into hiding until the rouge issue is taken care of." Skystar stopped as a few cats talked to the cat next to them.

"According to Nightwing, he is fully healed and he is leaving today." There were gasps and more whispers. "He is leaving after this meeting." Skystar jumped down and cats gathered around Stormlight.

"May Starclan light your path, Stormlight." Featherwing mewed nuzzling the tom before she moved away. Other cats said their good-byes as well.

"Good bye, Stormlight." Silvercloud smiled. "I will help the clan fight the rouges and you will be able to come back." Silvercloud vowed. Stormlight smiled and licked her shoulder. "You were a great brother." Silvercloud smiled and stepped back.

The last cat to say good-bye was his recent apprentice, Littlepebble. "I'm going to miss you, Stormlight." Littlepebble said slowly. "I hope you find a good place to stay and I can't wait to see you again." Littlepebble stepped back.

"Come Stormlight." Skystar said. Stormlight looked back at his clanmates and then followed Blackstripe, Skystar and Nightwing out of camp.

Skystar lead the patrol to the border where both Waterclan and Lightclan end and where they meet for gatherings. "This is where we leave you, Stormlight." Skystar said. "May Starclan light your path and keep you safe."

"I will be back, Skystar. I won't be able to be away for too long." Stormlight mewed slowly. He was sad enough leaving his sister, Silvercloud, behind.

"You are a great warrior. I just hope I can handle not having you on patrols anymore." Blackstripe chuckled some. "Stay strong. Good hunting." Blackstripe licked Stormlight's shoulder and Stormlight did the same. Last was Nightwing.

"I'm going to miss you Stormlight." Nightwing said with a sigh. Stormlight nuzzled her.

"You're my best friend Nightwing. I will never forget you." Stormlight dipped his head in respect. "I will see you soon." And he was gone.

Skystar, Blackstripe, and Nightwing watched as Stormlight walked through the bushes. Skystar and Blackstripe turned to head back to camp. "Come on, Nightwing." Skystar mewed. Nightwing turned.

"I'm going to need to go look for supplies before leaf-bare." Nightwing mewed. "I want to stock up on catnip for sure." Night wing said as they headed back to camp.

"You can take Redpaw with you. I will tell Bearclaw that you need him." Blackstripe mewed. They made their way back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

~I do not own the Warriors Series nor do I attend to. The Warriors Series belongs to Erin Hunter~

* * *

Stormlight made his way through the unfamiliar territory. Around him were tons of two-leg nests. It was dusk and he needed to find a place to stay. He scented the air. All he could smell is the foul smell of two-leg rubbish.

"You look lost." A voice said behind him. Stormlight turned and hissed but realized it was just a kitty-pet. "Did I scare you?" The black she-cat asked. She was beautiful. Stormlight was in awe.

"Yeah..." Stormlight said slowly. He didn't move.

"Is there something wrong?" The she-cat jumped off her fence. "Are you afraid of me?" She moved closer to Stormlight. "Are you a house cat?" Stormlight shook his head.

"I don't live with two-legs." The she-cat looked confused. "House folk." Stormlight mewed. "I'm a wild cat."

"Well, wild cat, do you have a name?" The she-cat asked.

"I'm Stormlight." Stormlight mewed.

"Stormlight...that's a weird name." The she cat said. "I'm Rose." Stormlight smiled.

"That's a pretty name." Stormlight said. He looked up at the sky. "I must find a place to stay for the night. And I've got to find some food."

"You could share some of my food." Rose said. "I won't mind." Rose licked her paw and swiped it over her ear. "And you could stay with me with my house folk." Stormlight shook his head quickly.

"Just because I'm not with my clan, doesn't mean I can break the warrior code." Rose tilted her head in confusion. "Warriors do not eat kitty...I mean house cat pellets and don't stay in the home with them. It's strictly forbidden."

"Well...does your warrior code say anything about spending the night in a house-folks yard?" Rose asked. Stormlight shook his head.

"No. It doesn't. It beats sleeping without shelter. Let me hunt first." Stormlight scented the air. Through all the unfamiliar smells, he was able to pinpoint a blackbird. He got into hunters crouch and pounced, killing it swiftly. "This will have to do." He said though he rather have a mouse.

"You eat birds?" Rose asked in interest.

"More like live off of them." Stormlight explained. "We hunt birds, rabbits, mice, voles, and squirrels. Whatever we could find and catch." Stormlight smiled. "It's the good life."

"Sounds like the easy life." Rose said with a smile. "Why did you leave your clan if you enjoyed the life so much?" The kitty-pet seemed really interested in the stories he had to tell.

"Well not everything is easy like fending for ourselves." Stormlight mewed. "How about I explain it to you inside your fence." Rose smiled and jumped over the fence and Stormlight followed with the blackbird. Stormlight found a cozy spot under a bush. The she-cat got comfortable as well. "I had to leave because I was being attacked by rouges." The she-cat looked confused.

"What are rouges?" Rose asked, tilting her head.

"They are wild cats that don't belong to a clan or live alone." Stormlight explained. "They don't believe the warrior code." Rose nodded her head. "They started attacking me for some reason." Stormlight mewed. "I was able to convince my leader, Skystar, to let me go into hiding. So here I am." Rose smiled.

"Wow." Rose mewed with a sigh. "That's an interesting story; and sad. Do you have any family back at your clan?" Stormlight smiled and nodded.

"My sister, Silvercloud." Stormlight said with a sigh. "I miss her a lot." Stormlight added. "My friend, Nightwing, is medicine cat. She is a great friend and I miss her too." Stormlight sighed.

"Well...maybe I can be your friend." Rose purred. "Then you will have someone to talk to." Stormlight smiled. This kitty-pet isn't half bad.

"That would be nice." Stormlight smiled. "I could use one now." Rose smiled. Her head turned when the two-legs called for her.

"I've got to go." Rose said and she stood up. "I will be out tomorrow. I promise." She turned to leave. "Enjoy your bird." She left. Stormlight yawned. He ate the bird and went to sleep.

* * *

One morning, Skystar stood in the clearing.

"I'm about to set the hunting patrol." Blackstripe mewed behind him. "I was planning on leading it and bring Silvercloud and Littlepebble with me."

"I want to come." Skystar mewed turning to his deputy. Blackstripe nodded.

"Ok. I'll go get Silvercloud and Littlepebble." Blackstripe mewed and left to get the other two warriors. Skystar sighed. It's been a few sunrises since Stormlight went into hiding and the clan seemed different to Skystar. He sighed. He had to remember that he was clan leader and had to focus on the clan and not just one single cat. Skystar was so deep in thought that he didn't even here Blackstripe come up to him.

"Skystar," Skystar snapped out of his thought and turned to face his deputy. "We are ready to go." Skystar nodded. Blackstripe lead the hunting patrol out of the camp. Skystar scented the air and pinpointed a mouse. He got into hunters crouch and slowly crept towards the mouse. He pounced and swiftly killed it. He buried it. Silvercloud scent the air. She stopped. She turned and growled. Blackstripe, Skystar and Littlepebble turned around.

"Silvercloud what is it?" Skystar asked urgently. Just then a brown tom came out of some bushes. Littlepebble hissed and growled. Blackstripe did the same.

"What are you doing here?" Blackstripe hissed. The brown tom just laughed.

"Where's Stormlight? Is the little kitty afraid of me?" The brown tom laughed.

"You wish Claw." Silvercloud hissed. Skystar stepped forward, singling Silvercloud to keep quiet. Claw just laughed.

"So you listen to this piece of fox-dung?" Claw chuckled. "That's pathetic."

"What do you want?" Skystar growled lowly.

"Where's Stormlight?" Claw mewed impatiently.

"What's it too you?"

"Where is he? I have some unfinished business to take care of." Claw mewed.

"Well he's back at camp." Skystar grimed. "And if you try to attack him back at camp you will have a good battle there." Skystar smiled. "And would lose." Claw glared and snarled but turned away.

"I will be back." Claw said before he turned away and left.

"Let's continue hunting."

Stormlight was growing very fond of Rose and Rose was growing very fond of him. Stormlight would leave during the day to hunt and search for a place to stay while Rose was inside. Rose of course, didn't want Stormlight to leave. Then that day came when Stormlight found a two-leg barn where a loner, named Sandy, lived.

"Do you really have to go?" Rose asked sadly.

"I'll be back to visit. I just need to find a place that will be more...comfortable." Stormlight said with a sigh. "Plus this way, when it rains, I won't get wet." Rose hung her head sadly. "Rose, I wouldn't be able to go a day without seeing you." Rose smiled.

"You promise you will visit every day?" Rose asked. Stormlight nodded then nuzzled her.

"Of course!" Rose smiled. "It's getting late, and I should head back to the barn." Stormlight mewed. "But I will be back before sunhigh." Rose smiled and nuzzled him.

"Good-bye!" She headed inside. Stormlight jumped the fence and headed to his new home.

Skystar, Blackstripe, Silvercloud and Littlepebble made their way back into camp, carrying the fresh-kill they caught in their mouth. They placed the fresh-kill in the pile and Skystar jumped on the Highledge.

"All cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting." Cats emerged from dens and gathered under the Highledge. "The rouges have returned and like Stormlight has predicted, they were looking for him." The clan cats started talking quietly amongst each other. "Silent." Skystar said quickly. "If you run into the rouges, do not say anything about him going into hiding. He is here in camp and that is all you should say." Skystar informed them. "And I don't want any cat going out of this camp alone." Skystar mewed. "Blackstripe, organize a patrol to follow the rouges scent." Blackstripe nodded. "That is all." Skystar jumped off the Highledge.

"Skystar?" Skystar turned around and faced Nightwing. Skystar turned around.

"Yes?" Skystar asked simply. Nightwing looked worried.

"What will happen if the rouges find out that Stormlight isn't in camp?" Skystar sighed.

"Hopefully they don't." Skystar said slowly before heading to his den. Nightwing sighed. She spotted Blackstripe giving Bearclaw, Graymist, Jaywhisker and Silverpaw the order to follow the rouge scent to make sure they were gone. The patrol left and then Featherwing padded up to the deputy. They nuzzled each other. She smiled.

"Blackstripe..." Featherwing mewed slowly. Blackstripe looked up at his mate concerned. Something didn't seem right.

"Featherwing, is there something wrong?" Blackstripe asked worried. Featherwing smiled and shook her head.

"No. I'm fine." Featherwing mewed softly. "Blackstripe, you're going to be a father." Blackstripe's eyes grew wide. He smiled and nuzzled her.

"That's great news!" Blackstripe purred. Clan life was going on without Stormlight and Nightwing had to accept that. She walked back to her den.

A few moons have passed and Stormlight still hasn't been found by rouges, who still think he is in camp. Stormlight kept his promise and met with Rose every day. They were becoming more then friends, especially today.

* * *

Stormlight jumped the fence at Rose's house at the same time of day. He waited for her in the same bush that he first lived in. He waited and waited for Rose for what seemed like moons when she finally came out of the two-leg nest. She bounded for the bush. Once inside, she nuzzled Stormlight.

"I've got something to tell you." Rose said urgently. Stormlight tilted his head.

"Alright, what is it?" Stormlight asked.

"I'm expecting kittens!" Rose mewed with a smile. Stormlight knew what the kitty-pet term 'kittens' meant.

"That's great!" Stormlight nuzzled the she-cat.

"And they are yours, Stormlight." Rose mewed with a smile.

"I knew that." Stormlight mewed playfully.

"My house-folk are going to start keeping me in more than usual." Stormlight sighed. "But they go to work during the day, and they don't want me outside as much." Rose mewed adding, "But I still want to see you."

"I want to see you too." Stormlight mewed. Rose smiled. Rose turned when the two-legs called her in.

"And now the fun starts." Rose mewed. She nuzzled Stormlight. "See you later." Rose mewed before she made her way back into the two-leg nest. Stormlight headed back to the barn.

* * *

Will Stormlight ever go back to his life as a clan cat or stay a loner? Review! Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

~I do not own the Warriors Series nor do I attend to. The Warriors Series belongs to Erin Hunter~

* * *

Days pass slowly. After about a moon, Stormlight went to see Rose and Rose wasn't able to get outside, but that didn't stop Stormlight from seeing her every day.

In Lightclan camp, everything was quite as can be. The rouges haven't attacked for a few moons and everything seemed quiet. Featherwing had her kits, Twilightkit and Meadowkit. Everything seemed to be peaceful until that one day.

"Jaywhisker, Silvercloud, Graymist, Redpaw, you're on dawn patrol." Blackstripe ordered. The four cats nodded and left. "Silverpaw, Bearclaw, Littlepebble, Falconwing, you're on hunting patrol." The four cats nodded and left as well. Blackstripe made his way towards Skystar, who was sitting on the Highledge. "Good Morning Skystar, you're up early."

"I've been thinking." Skystar mewed softly.

"About...Stormlight?" Blackstripe guessed. Skystar nodded slowly. "Just because the rouges haven't attacked much lately, doesn't mean they aren't hiding in the distance." Blackstripe mewed to his leader.

"I understand that." Skystar snapped. Skystar hung his head. "I'm sorry Blackstripe. I just wish we could get this rouge thing figured out before they find out his not in camp and that he is hiding outside the territory." Blackstripe nodded.

"We will see what the dawn patrol has to say when they get back." Blackstripe mewed. Skystar nodded. They both looked towards the nursery and they watched as Twilightkit and Meadowkit slowly made their way out of the nursery for the first time. Featherwing followed behind them. Blackstripe smiled.

"They will make fine warriors one day, Blackstripe." Skystar mewed to his deputy. "But for now, they will be a handful." Skystar chuckled before heading into his den. Blackstripe jumped off the Highledge and towards Featherwing and his kits.

* * *

The dawn patrol was lead by Silvercloud. They made their way around the territory. Silvercloud scented the air. She stopped. She recognized that scent. The scent of rouges.

"Redpaw, run back to camp. Tell Blackstripe or Skystar to meet me here now!" Silvercloud ordered. Redpaw noticed something wasn't right and ran back to camp as fast as he could.

"Silvercloud, what's going on?" Graymist asked.

"Rouges," Silvercloud mewed simply. "And they are inside the territory."

"Are you sure?" Jaywhisker asked. Silvercloud nodded.

"I recognize the scent."

"And I recognize yours." Bear, the brown rouge, came out of the bush he was hiding. "You're the sister of Stormlight, aren't you?" Silvercloud growled. Graymist and Jaywhisker hissed. "Calm yourselves. I'm just here for Stormlight."

"Well he's not on this patrol." Graymist mewed.

"Or any patrol, so it seems." Bear hissed lowly. "Is he avoiding me?"

"He isn't allowed to leave camp." Silvercloud mewed calmly, but ready to pounce if need be.

"Then may I pay him a visit."

"Absolutely not." Skystar's voice came from behind the patrol. Skystar made his way to the front of the patrol. Blackstripe was with him. "I thought you were gone."

"I thought Stormlight was coming back." Bear growled.

"He's in camp until you guys are dealt with." Skystar hissed.

"He's not in camp, is he?" Bear laughed when there was no reply. "He isn't. He's gone isn't he?" Blackstripe hissed.

"He is in camp and he isn't leaving anytime soon." Blackstripe hissed.

"And if you don't get off our territory now, we will make you regret it." Skystar added. Bear flared his teeth and made his way for the bushes.

"I'll find him and when I do, he will regret leaving." Bear said before he left. Skystar looked at the patrol.

"I will see you all in camp." Skystar said before making his way back towards camp. Blackstripe followed.

"Come on, let's continue." Silvercloud mewed to the rest of the patrol.

* * *

Stormlight jumped over the fence of Rose's house. He looked around and spotted her in an open window.

"Rose!" He mewed to his mate. Rose turned and smile.

"Stormlight!" Rose purred as he made his way towards the window. "It's great to see you." She jumped down and Stormlight looked confused. Rose jumped back up and this time with a small black kit. She gently set the kit down.

"Is that...?" Rose nodded.

"His name is Black." Rose smiled. She picked the kit up and jumped down. She came back up and this time with a white kit. She set the kit down. "This is Light." She mewed with a smile. She picked up the kit and jumped down. She jumped back into the window. Stormlight was in awe.

"They were beautiful." Stormlight mewed.

"I wish you could see them." Rose mewed softly.

"I just did." Stormlight mewed. "And they can come outside when they are older." Rose nodded.

"They are starting to get hungry. I've got to go." Rose mewed.

"I will see you tomorrow then." Rose nodded and jumped down. Stormlight sighed and jumped over the fence and headed back to the barn. Once there he looked around and looked for Sandy. He had to tell her the good news. Sandy wasn't in the barn, probably out in the sun somewhere. So telling her would just have to wait.

* * *

~Three moons later~

* * *

Featherwing was pacing outside the medicine cats den. Blackstripe was on a patrol and Meadowkit was sick. When Blackstripe entered camp, Silvercloud told Blackstripe the urgent news and he raced to the medicine cats den.

"Feathercloud!" He mewed nuzzling his mate. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Meadowkit was fine this morning and then she just got sick. I rushed her over her to Nightwing." Featherwing cried. Blackstripe nuzzled Featherwing again. Skystar padded over to them.

"Well, any news?" Skystar asked and Featherwing shook her head.

"Skystar, the rouge scent has been scented on the territory again." Skystar shook his head. "Have Silvercloud, Graymist, Creamtail and Hazelpaw check the territory by the boarder and Jaywhisker, Mouse-eyes, Littlepebble and Reedpaw to check the opposite side." Skystar nodded.

"I will tell the patrols right away." Skystar said just as Nightwing padded out of her den. She looked at Featherwing and Blackstripe and hung her head.

"I'm sorry...Meadowkit is dead." Featherwing cried and pressed her head into Blackstripe's pelt.

"Nightwing, how...?" Blackstripe asked.

"I think Meadowkit got a hold of something poisonous. When I started examining her, she was complaining about a stomachache and she had a fever. She was very ill and I tried everything I could, but Starclan took her." Nightwing sighed. Blackstripe nuzzled Featherwing. Skystar shook his head.

"Blackstripe, Featherwing, go spend time with Twilightkit." Skystar mewed gently. "We will have a vigil tonight." Blackstripe and Featherwing made their way towards the nursery.

"Move the kit into the clearing in a little bit. Once the patrols come back, we will have the vigil." Nightwing nodded and went back into her den. Skystar padded over to Silvercloud. "Silvercloud, Blackstripe wants you to lead a patrol near the Waterclan, Lightclan boarder. The rouge's scent has been scented in the territory. Take Creamtail, Needlepaw, and Graymist with you." Silvercloud nodded and fetched the rest of her patrol. "Jaywhisker," Skystar moved closer to the warrior. "Blackstripe wants you to lead a patrol on the opposite end of the territory, away from Waterclan, Lightclan boarder. The rouges have been scented in the territory. Take Littlepebble, Mouse-eyes and Birchpaw with you." Jaywhisker nodded and fetched his patrol.

Blackstripe and Featherwing entered the nursery together. Twilightkit, a pitch black she-cat with icy blue eyes, ran over to meet her parents.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her Dawnlight." Featherwing mewed to the light brown she-cat. Dawnlight smiled.

"No problem. Twilightkit and Eaglekit were having fun." Dawnlight said, and then she looked at Featherwing and Blackstripe and knew that something was wrong.

"Momma....daddy...where's Meadowkit?" Twilightkit asked, tilting her head. Featherwing sighed.

"Twilightkit..." Blackstripe mewed gently. "Twilightkit...Meadowkit isn't coming back to the nursery." Blackstripe mewed, trying to find the right words. Dawnlight's eyes grew wide and she looked at dark gray she-cat.

"Blackstripe, you don't mean." The gray-she cat mewed nervously. Blackstripe nodded.

"Yes Shimmershadow, I do." Blackstripe sighed. "Twilightkit, Meadowkit died." Twilightkit looked at Blackstripe and then Featherwing.

"What?" Twilightkit asked confused.

"Meadowkit left to join Starclan." Blackstripe mewed. Twilightkit shook her head and started to bawl. Featherwing nuzzled her kit. Blackstripe pressed closely to Featherwing. Dawnlight wrapped her tail around Eaglekit and Shimmershadow did the same with her kit, Stonekit.

* * *

After Silvercloud and Jaywhisker's patrol came back, Skystar called the meeting and explained what the patrols reported and then they sat vigil for Meadowkit. Stormlight continued to visit Rose and the kits. After awhile, Stormlight started visiting at night were they could talk without having much to worry about. Until that one night.

A little black kit cried in the night. Rose came running. She licked the kit in comfort.

"Momma...I'm scared." The kit mewed. "And I'm hungry." Rose pulled the kit closer.

"I know." Rose mewed quietly. The kit shivered. A new scent filled the air. The kit pressed closer to his mother.

"Rose?" Stormlight's voice came from the distance.

"Stormlight!" Rose exclaimed. Stormlight jumped over the fence.

"Rose?" Stormlight scented the air and followed the scent and made his way through a bush. The kit hissed in terror.

"Black..." Rose nuzzled the kit. "It's ok; it's only your father." Rose looked at Stormlight and nuzzled him. Black eased up even though he was still terrified.

"Where's Light?" Stormlight asked just as a two-leg door opened.

"Stay with Black." Rose walked out of the bush and walked toward the two-leg. Another kit was in the two-leg's paws. The two-leg set the kit down and went inside. Rose snatched the kit and headed toward the bush quickly. Rose set Light down. Light squeaked.

"What's going on?" Stormlight asked.

"The two-leg's kicked us out..." Stormlight's eyes grew wide. Lost for words, he nuzzled Rose and glanced at the kits. Thunder clouds rolled through.

"Come. I will bring you back to my place." Stormlight meowed.

"I'm too weak to carry the kits over the fence." Stormlight snatched Light. He ran toward the fence. "Wait," Rose nudged Black near the fence. "I will go over so I can be with Light." Rose jumped the fence and Stormlight followed with Light. Black cried loudly. After Stormlight set Light down, he jumped back over the fence to see a two-leg fling the door open. Stormlight grabbed Black and jumped quickly over the fence. He set Black down. Rose licked him soothingly.

"Come quickly, before the storm hits." Stormlight grabbed Black and Rose grabbed Light. They started running away from the houses. After awhile, Stormlight looked back at Rose. "We're almost there." He mewed through Black's fur. Finally the cats entered the barn. Stormlight carried Black over to a pile of hay. Rose set Light down next to Black. "Rest. I will catch you some food." Stormlight hunted and caught four mice, two for each. Stormlight carried the mice over to Rose. He pushed two her way. Rose ate the mice hungrily. Black and Light were curled up in the hay.

"I need to get something to drink." Rose mewed.

"I'll show..."

"No. Our kits?" Rose interrupted him.

"Don't worry. I will look after them." A light golden brown she-cat said.

"Thanks Sandy." Stormlight mewed and go to his paws. "Come on." Stormlight nudged Rose out of the barn. Stormlight lead Rose to the river. Rose took a drink. It started to rain. "Come on, we should head back to the barn." Stormlight mewed. The two cats started to head back to the barn.

"Do you smell that?" Rose asked. Stormlight scented the air. His eyes grew wide.

"It's Light!" Rose exclaimed. There was a mew from not to far away. Stormlight went running. Rose followed quickly. Light was wet and near the river. Before the river could drag her away, Stormlight snatched her up and ran towards the barn. Sandy looked up.

"Oh thank goodness. Light wandered off and I could find her." Rose took Light from Stormlight and started to lick her fur. Black snuggled close to Rose.

"Sleep," Stormlight whispered to Rose. Rose wrapped her tail around Light and Black who were now nursing. Rose fell asleep.

"What happened?" Sandy asked.

"Two-legs kicked her out." Stormlight explained.

"Stupid two-legs," Sandy hissed under her breath. "Well, the two-legs leave us alone so she will have no worries.

* * *

~Three moons later~

* * *

It's been three moons and the rouges have been spotted a few times in the territory. On gathering nights, Skystar orders someone to watch the entrance while they are out, just in case the rouges decided to pay a little visit to the clan. Skystar was finishing up a mouse in his den.

"Skystar!" Silvercloud bounded into the camp with her patrol. Skystar padded out of his den at the sound of his name.

"Silvercloud, what is going on?" Skystar asked worried as the she-cat made her way towards him.

"They know." Silvercloud huffed. "They know about...about Stormlight." Skystar looked at Silvercloud with wide eyes. "They know he isn't here and they are planning on going to look for him."

"No..." Skystar said quietly. "Starclan no." Silvercloud caught her breath.

"The patrol said nothing. They apparently figured out he wasn't in camp and now they are going to go look for him." Silvercloud mewed with worry in her voice. She was worried about her brother.

"Fetch me Blackstripe." Silvercloud nodded and she bounded away. Shortly after Silvercloud entered the warriors den, Blackstripe emerged out of the den and quickly made his way to Skystar. Once there, he noticed worry in his leaders eyes.

"Skystar, what's going on?" Blackstripe asked quickly.

"The rouges know that Stormlight isn't here." Skystar said slowly. Blackstripe's eyes grew wide. "They are going to look for him."

"What do we do?" Blackstripe asked.

"We need to find the rouge before they find Stormlight." Skystar mewed then hung his head. "We are going to have to fight them." Blackstripe nodded. "I will inform Nightwing. It's best to be prepared."

"I will come with you." Blackstripe nodded. "I'm sure Needlewing wouldn't mind if Twilightpaw helped Nightwing collect herbs.

"Go ask Needlewing now and meet me in the medicine cats den." Blackstripe nodded and bounded away. Skystar made his way to the medicine cats den. "Nightwing?" He called when he made his way into the medicine cats den. Nightwing came out of her storage area.

"Skystar, is something wrong?" Nightwing asked. Skystar then explained Nightwing everything about the rouges and how they knew that Stormlight was missing.

"They are going to go look for him and we might need to stop them." Skystar mewed. Blackstripe entered.

"Nightwing, Twilightpaw is all yours if you need to collect herbs." Blackstripe mewed. Skystar nodded.

"Alright, have Twilightpaw meet me at the entrance." Nightwing said. Blackstripe nodded and turned to leave.

"Have Jaywhisker go with." Skystar mewed to Blackstripe. "Just in case the rouges decide to attack." Blackstripe nodded and left.

"I hope we get to the rouges on time." Nightwing mewed as she prepared to leave. "Starclan, keep Stormlight safe." Nightwing left to meet with Jaywhisker and Twilightpaw. A battle was coming, but who would win?

* * *

Will the Lightclan find the rouge before they find Stormlight? What will the outcome be if there is a fight? Stay tuned!!!

Ok so...sorry for the time skips but there isn't much importance going on with the clan nor the meetings of Stormlight and Rose. Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

* * *

"Come on Black!" Light giggled and jumped into the haystack.

"Light, I don't want to play in the hay." Black said.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Let's go outside."

"Ok." The two cats walked out of the barn. Stormlight and Rose were lying in the sun. They looked up.

"Hello kids." Rose mewed.

"Hi Momma." The cats mewed. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi Kids." Light and Black started play fighting when Stormlight's ears perked up.

"Stormlight, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Stormlight stood up. "I'm trying to remember from my clan life." Stormlights eyes grew wide. "Rouges!" He exclaimed. Rose jumped to her paws. "Coming this way!"

"Stormlight!" Sandy said emerging out of the barn.

"Sandy, Rose," Stormlight started. "We need to get into Lightclan territory."

"But you left Lightclan." Sandy said.

"To hide from the rouges." Stormlight mewed.

"Black, Light come on!" Rose said urgently. Black and Light could hear the fear in her voice.

"Lead the way Stormlight." Sandy said. They ran until they reached Lightclan territory. "They're closer!" Sandy exclaimed. They went deeper into Lightclan territory. Black squealed. Stormlight turned and pounced on the brown rouge, Bear, who jumped on Black. Rose and Sandy started to fight as well. Bear let go of Black and was now attacking Light.

"Hide in the bush!" Stormlight hissed to Black. Black stumbled towards Light and they hid in the bush. Black and Light watched the battle from the bush. Stormlight looked behind him. "Lightclan!" Stormlight exclaimed just as Bear jumped on top of him. Three warriors and two apprentices jumped into battle. Shortly after, the rouges ran off.

"Stormlight!" Blackstripe exclaimed. "Eaglepaw, run back to camp and get Nightwing, Birchsong and Windsong." Eaglepaw, a brown tom with golden stripes, nodded and ran back to camp. Light and Black stumbled out of the bush and rushed over to Stormlight, Rose and Sandy.

"Skystar, look!" Twilightpaw mewed. Skystar looked over at Black and Light.

"Skystar...." Stormlight mewed.

"Daddy..." Light mewed. "Momma..." Rose didn't move. Black stumbled over to Rose.

"Mom..." No reply. Black cried. Light looked at Sandy.

"No!" She wailed.

"Black...Light..."

"Daddy!" The two kits ran towards Stormlight.

"Skystar...these are my kits...take care of them." Skystar looked at the kits. "Black, Light....Are you ok?" Light nodded. "Black...?" Stormlight rasped "Are you hurt?"

"His shoulder is bleeding." Skystar said. Eaglepaw arrived with Nightwing, Birchsong and Windsong.

"Stormlight!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"No use for me...I'm off to join Starclan. Look after Black." Stormlight paused. "Tell...tell Silvercloud I love her...Good bye." Stormlight was gone.

"We need to get these two to camp." Skystar said. "Needlewing, Birchsong, Windsong, bury these two and bring Stormlight back to camp for a proper vigil." Needlewing, Birchsong and Windsong nodded. "Twilightpaw, Eaglepaw, help Nightwing." The two apprentices nodded. Black and Light lay down next to their dad.

"Give them one last lick." He gestured to Sandy and Rose. They licked Sandy's pelt and then their mothers.

"Twilightpaw. Eaglepaw. Fetch me some extra moss and place it in my den." Nightwing mewed. "They are going to stay in my den for awhile." Eaglepaw and Twilightpaw rushed to fetch some moss. Needlewing, Birchsong and Windsong buried Sandy and Rose and then they picked up Stormlight's body. Skystar lead the way back to camp. Blackstripe walked on one side of Black and Light and Nightwing on the other side. They entered camp. Needlewing, Birchsong and Windsong went to place Stormlight's body in the clearing. Twilightpaw and Eaglepaw were setting up the moss when they walked into camp.

"I will announce their arrival in camp." Skystar said. He made his way over to the Highledge. He jumped on the Highledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting." Blackstripe took his spot at the base of the ledge. Nightwing nudged the kits towards Blackstripe and they stood next to him. Silvercloud made her way out of the nursery. She blinked her eyes and saw a familiar pelt. She also noticed that it wasn't moving.

"No..." She whispered. She moved closer. "Stormlight!" She wailed and ran to the familiar pet and stood in shock. Bearclaw, her mate, rushed over to her and nuzzled her. They looked up at Skystar. The rest of the clan sat in the clearing, also aware of Stormlight's lifeless body.

"We all remember Stormlight." Skystar paused. "He lived in a two-leg barn not far from here. He died today." The clan said nothing and hung their heads. Graymist wrapped her tail around her two kits, Mouse-eyes was next to her trying his hardest to comfort her. "The rouges found him." Skystar said angrily. There were gasps and whispers among the clan. "If he didn't protect his kits, he would have escaped." Silvercloud looked up at Skystar when he said the word kits. "His kits are going to live here in Lightclan."

"Until they have received their warrior names they will be known as Blackpaw and Lightpaw. I will be Blackpaw's mentor and Blackstripe will be Lightpaw's mentor." Skystar paused. "Stormlight was an honorable warrior and he will always be remembered. Tonight we will sit vigil for Stormlight." Skystar jumped off the Highledge and moved towards Stormlight's pelt. He nuzzled Stormlight's pelt and licked his shoulder.

"Stormlight, you were a fantastic warrior. May Starclan honor you." He moved away. Night nudged Lightpaw and Blackpaw towards Stormlight. The apprentices buried their noses in their fathers pelt and Silvercloud watched. Nightwing licked Stormlight's pelt and Silvercloud was next. Finally, the rest of the clan was saying their goodbye. Nightwing led the apprentices to the Medicine cats den. Silvercloud followed. Bearclaw watched them go.

"You two rest up here. Blackpaw I am going to take a look at your shoulder." Blackpaw's shoulder stopped bleeding. Nightwing gathered some marigold and some cobwebs and moved towards Blackpaw. She cleaned his wound and put some chewed up marigold on. She then covered the wound with the cobweb. "Don't remove it, alright?" Blackpaw nodded.

"Nightwing?" Silvercloud called into the Medicine cats den. Nightwing turned.

"Silvercloud, is everything alright?" Nightwing asked worried. Silvercloud nodded. "Then why aren't you sitting vigil for your brother?" Silvercloud glanced at the kits.

"Those are...Stormlight's kits, right?" Nightwing nodded. "Do you think it would be alright if I talked to them?" Nightwing nodded.

"You can surely try." Nightwing said with a small smile. "They have been through a lot today. It might be nice to know they have some family still here besides each other." Silvercloud smiled and nodded. She made her way over to the apprentices.

"Hi." Silvercloud mewed, lying down in front of the apprentices. "I don't know if your father ever told you this, but he had a sister." Silvercloud mewed. "And that sister is me." Blackpaw and Lightpaw looked at each other then at Silvercloud.

"He told us." Blackpaw mewed quietly. "He told us about the clan too."

"He told us stories about how you two would get into adventures with Nightwing when you were apprentices." Lightpaw mewed slowly. Nightwing turned and hung her head.

"He told you those stories." Nightwing sighed but with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"He told us a lot about the clan life." Blackpaw mewed. "He explained to use how kits became apprentices at six moons and how they would train to be a warrior." Blackpaw sighed.

"He also told us how there was a leader, deputy and a medicine cat that had the biggest roles in the clan." Lightpaw mewed. "He said that the Leader would address the clan and the deputy would make the patrols and if the Leader died that the Deputy would take his place."

"And he explained to use that medicine cat heals other cats when they got an injury."

"It seems to me that your father never wanted to leave Lightclan." Nightwing mewed with a smile. Silvercloud got to her paws.

"I will be here if you need anything." Silvercloud licked Blackpaw and Lightpaw on the head before leaving the den.

"Get some sleep, you two." Nightwing mewed softly. "Lightpaw, tomorrow you are going to be sleeping in the apprentice den."

"With Black?" Lightpaw asked.

"No, Blackpaw has to stay with me until his shoulder heals." Nightwing explained. Lightpaw moved closer to Blackpaw.

"I want to stay with Black until he gets better." Lightpaw mewed. Nightwing sighed.

"I will talk to Skystar about that." Nightwing mewed. "Get some sleep." The two apprentices started drifting into a deep sleep. Nightwing made her way outside to sit vigil with the rest of the clan.

* * *

Ok, sorry guys. For some odd reason, Chapter 5 was deleted some how...I don't see it on my computer. So...yeah...Here is Chapter 5 again. Hope you enjoy


	6. Author Note

Author Note:

To my lovely readers,

This note is a little delayed.

If you haven't read

The Untold Stories: Blackpaw and Lightpaw's Story

it has been completed

Enjoy!

~Warriorsfan26~


End file.
